Oculus Reparo
by Nan07
Summary: ¿Por qué no te compras unas nuevas?" la misma pregunta de siempre. "Porque con estas vi por primera vez la magia, Hermione" la respuesta que los mantiene en aquel ritual. Un hechizo, dos enamorados... one shot


**_Disclaimer: _**_Mmmm... nuevamente aquí debo decir que la Rowling de aburrida unió a la castañita con el pelirrojo, lo sé.  
_

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

...

_Hola!_

_Aquí la tesista colapsada, con veintinueve años recién cumpldos y un nuevo fic ¿por qué estas salidas literarias fickeras? porque de repente la inspiración me viene así, como hoy en medio del trabajo. Nótese que tuve que evitar que la jefa me viera, anotando algunas cosillas.  
_

_Se aceptan tomatazos... aquí ya es primavera y las ensaladas cooperarán a eliminar algunos kilitos demás que se ocultaron bajo el abrigo._

_Tercera historia sobre la parejita aquella... no sé por qué de repente me da por escribir sobre ellos ¿será porque me recuerdan algo? oh si..._

_**Dedicada a doña ****Dulce Invierno**, que aparece de beta cuando una menos se lo espera...  
_

_Como siempre invito a **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ...  
_

_A mi blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Deje su saludo!)_

_Y como no olvidar el grupo de Facebook:_

**_Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! _**

_Saludos desde mi Amado Viña del Mar_

_¡A leer!_

...

_- Oculus reparo... - _se escucha suavemente en una desierta sala común de Gryffindor. Una somnolienta castaña, que apenas se sostiene en pie, está ante su mejor amigo tratando de reparar sus gafas, por décimo novena vez.

- _Gracias_ - susurra de vuelta un culpable Harry Potter. Sabe que no debe sentarse sobre sus gafas, pero lo hará cuantas veces sea necesarias sólo por sentir aquella dulce voz convertida en un hechizo sólo para él.

_- Harry, ¿cuantas veces tendré que venir a tu encuentro? ¿por qué no te compras unas nuevas?_ - Ahí va de nuevo aquella voz, ahora convertida en reprimenda. No le importa, porque paga el precio de aquellos suaves dedos que le acomodarán nuevamente sus gafas y acariciarán su cabello, transportándolo al cielo y más allá

- _Porque con estas vi por primera vez la magia, Hermione _- la misma respuesta de siempre y el mismo resultado todas las veces. Sabe que no habrá réplica castaña, porque algo provoca en Hermione. Algo tan potente que lo hace ver las estrellas nuevamente cuando ella lo abrace rápidamente. Ya es muy tarde y no debe demorar más a la prefecta perfecta o mañana ella pagará las consecuencias con un exceso de pociones cosméticas y múltiples bostezos fingidos, que lo dejarán más culpable que nunca - Muchas gracias y buenas noches, no quiero ganarme una detención y hacerte caer conmigo, todo por mi torpeza.

- _Espero no tener que aparecerme en medio de la noche, cuando salgas de Howgarts y te las des de estudiante de Auror. Le enseñaré a todas tus novias si es necesario e incluso al conserje de tu edificio ¡lo juro solemnemente!_- concluye risueña, besándolo en la mejilla para sellar el pacto y esperando que nadie haya notado su ausencia en el dormitorio, porque de seguro le llegará más de un almohadonazo por siempre pecar de tonta enamorada. Ella, la eterna compañera del valiente y temerario Harry Potter, quien tiene de tanto de héroe... como de torpe... porque ese idiota aún no cae en la velocidad en acudir a su encuentro o el temblor de sus manos cuando le reacomoda las gafas o las ganas de agarrarle de las mejillas y estamparle un beso, en vez de acariciar suavemente ese rebelde cabello, sólo para sentir ese roce eléctrico que le cosquillea el alma.

Sube lentamente, pensando en cómo salir del paso si la luz está encendida al final de la escalera. Tan ensimismada va, previendo todo bochorno, que no se da cuenta que el valiente, y torpe, objeto de su afecto la observa mientras se aleja, con una sonrisa pícara y la esperanza intacta.

_¿Para que aparecerte, si puedes vivir conmigo?_

_¿Para qué ir a mi cuarto, si puedes voltearte a mi lado de la cama?_

Dos preguntas que se susurran en medio de la noche y un nuevo plan para descomponer gafas, que se gesta antes de ir a dormir...

...

_¿Les gustó este invento sobre la parejita que la Rowling obvió?_

_Espero que sí, cualquier cosa envíeme tomatazo... no se aprobleme...  
_

_Espero sus comentarios, via pm, rr o en el blog..._

_Nos vemos...  
_


End file.
